mystical_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Mastery Mystical Unity
Spooky Mastery Mystical Unity is the third series in the 3rd season of the Mystical Unity franchise. The franchise is created and directed by Ellee Blythe. The motifs of this series is Monsters, Family, and Equality. Plot Spooky Mastery Mystical Unity Episodes There are many different realms in the universe. A Magic realm, a Real-life realm, a Kingdom realm, and a Monster Realm. In the monster realm, there are 5 monsters that rule over the monsters in the realm, Ghost, Dracula, Skeleton, Frankenstein, and Werewolf. Though hating each other, they have to get along in making sure the monster realm goes perfect from evil. One monster that gets the last of the deciding to help the world is Damien, the Demon. He loves taking care of the children and wishes to protect them, but the others don't let him because of being a Demon. He got so upset until some kind of magic from a new realm called him saying that it can help him. Damien started working with it until the magic took over his body, and turned him evil. But to get more of the magic, he was about to set a portal there, but something went wrong. The portal came and took the daughters of the 5 monsters and took them to the Real-life realm where the girls have to learn to be humans like others. Later it is revealed that their parents were brainwashed to be evil like Damien. They soon discover that they all are new Unities that has to save both this realm and the Monster realm before Damien starts taking over everything. Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Delaney Float' / Unity Geist Voiced by: TBA Intro: Blue Monster of Mystical Unity! Unity Geist! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Blue Gem: Ghost Gem Symbol: ??? Power: ??? *'Akeldama Fang' / Unity Fang Voiced by: TBA Intro: Pink Monster of Mystical Unity! Unity Fang! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Pink Gem: Vampire Gem Symbol: ??? Power: ??? *'Brianna Ton' / Unity Cage Voiced by: TBA Intro: White Monster of Mystical Unity! Unity Cage! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: White Gem: Skeleton Gem Symbol: ??? Power: ??? *'Eve Stein' / Unity Stein Voiced by: TBA Intro: Green Monster of Mystical Unity! Unity Stein! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Green Gem: Zombie Gem Symbol: ??? Power: ??? *'Ulrich Wolf' / Unity Wolf Voiced by: TBA Intro: Yellow Monster of Mystical Unity! Unity Wolf! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Yellow Gem: Wolf Gem Symbol: ??? Power: ??? Antagonists *'Damien the Demon' Voiced by: N/A *'Ghost' Voiced by: N/A *'Dracula' Voiced by: N/A *'Skeleton' Voiced by: N/A *'Frankenstein' Voiced by: N/A *'Werewolf' Voiced by: N/A Mascots *'Hana' Voiced by: N/A Support Characters Movie Characters Items *'Ghost Gem' Used By: Unity Geist Shape: ??? *'Vampire Gem' Used By: Unity Fang Shape: ??? *'Skeleton Gem' Used By: Unity Cage Shape: ??? *'Zombie Gem' Used By: Unity Stein Shape: ??? *'Werewolf Gem' Used By: Unity Wolf Shape: ??? Locations *'Hana Mount' Location: North America *'Hana Academy' Location: Hana Mount/North America *'Monster Hall' Location: Monster Realm *'Gremlin Village' Location: Monster Realm Movies Merchandise Mystical Unity (Season 3) Merchandise Trivia Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 3) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 3 Category:Spooky Mastery Mystical Unity